


~Love is Just Cruel Lies~

by Desichan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desichan/pseuds/Desichan
Summary: A oneshot collection featuring ReaderxOuma oneshots.





	1. So I See you Like Me~

Your face felt itself fluster, as you fell backwards onto your bed, your eyes looked cloudy, as you could feel the sensation of your heart thumping, and your blood rising to your cheeks. A soft repetitive breath made its way from your lips.

It had just been an hour ago...

* * *

"Well if you really don't want to go out with him, why not say you have plans with me~?"

The lying checker printed boy snickered as he glided closer to you, a somewhat amused grin growing larger on his face, as his hand suddenly grabbed your own, causing you to jolt back ever so slightly, a bit of shock in your expression.

"I can't just lie like that..."

You muttered in response, seeming a bit taken off guard, as the boy leaned inward, his eyes looking straight into your own, as he ignored any semblance of personal space you had previously called your own.

"Why lie~?"

He asked, his eyebrows lifting, a bit, as he finally backed up a little, still refusing to break eye contact, even orienting his body to stay in your gaze when you tried to free yourself from his glance. "You have plans with me now, I'll see you tonight~" He teased, seeming quite amused as he saw your cheeks grow pink.

"I never agreed to that..."

You mumbled, as you clenched your eyes shut uncomfortably, not wanting to give him any sort of expression that could help him deduce your feelings about him.

However before you knew it, a light tickle could be felt upon your ear.

"It's a date~"

His playful voice whispered, before a resounding silence greeted you... Opening your eyes, the mischievous supreme leader was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

After the way he just basically told you that you and him were going out, you felt uneasy, like maybe you should act like you didn't want to go... The thought of giving him some sort of satisfactions made you feel weak, predictable even... And besides that, who's to say he'd even show up?

Maybe this was just another of his lies?

As doubt seemed to grow within you, you quietly reached for your dresser, carefully rummaging through it as you searched for a suitable garment. As your eyes settled upon one of your favorite tops, you carefully pulled it free.

* * *

  
Looking into the mirror you started to sigh, maybe you shouldn't do this, but as you saw your lovely coordinate in the mirror, you couldn't help but feel a spark of happiness make its way into your inner being.  
For a split second you pictured Ouma beside you, a drastic beat of your heart rang out, as you cupped your face and gasped. Shaking your head, you tried to void the thought from your consciousness, but you couldn't help but dwell on it. A happy yet awkward sound bounced through your hands as you gently ran your hands through your hair, twirling it ever so lightly.

You couldn't help but hope deep down that he'd think you're cute... A dream that maybe didn't deserve to exist, but the thought of still filled you with a schoolgirl like hope, as a knock on the door suddenly pulled you from your fantasies.

With a bit of panic to your step, you felt yourself rushing towards the door, almost too excitedly, your hand grasping at the door knob, before freezing. Waiting a few seconds, you pulled open the door, only to seeing the grinning boy.

He examines you rather quickly, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Aww~ Did you get all put together for me, nehehe~?"

He snickered, folding his arms behind his back as he leaned forward, looking up at you, noticing your expression become nervous. He was onto you.

"I guess yoooooou really like me, don't you~?"


	2. A Kiss for my Cutest Fan~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been a shut in most of your life, but there's this boy in your neighborhood, and one day having went to the park where him and others were hanging out, you could overhear him telling stories about his evil organization. 
> 
> You became his biggest fan.
> 
> When he hears about your affection, he ends up deciding to make you happy, after all...
> 
> You're his biggest fan.

Your eyes lit ever so brightly, with a colorful hue as you cradled the little gift in your hands.

This small package took so much from your heart overflowing with affection, and every piece carefully created by hand. A mini papercraft figure adorned the center of the small package, as clownlike playing cards adorned the insides, with cute scrawled on images. The package was brought together within a checkerprinted bag, a ribbon bow lovingly tying it closed as you gently placed it inside your backpack.

Nobody else was home today, and thought you knew you shouldn't, you quietly headed downstairs from your room that towered over the rest of the house. Gently kicking on your slippers as you hit the bottom of the ladder, you carefully made your way to the exist. Bidding the home a careful farewell as you double checked the time, you unlocked the many locks adorning the door and slipped out, closing the door behind you.

* * *

The park was but only a block away from your home, a difficult distance for you to tread but you wandered that way regardless, as the swingsets made their way into your vision, and teenagers and children seemed to be playing and laughing in the park. Clutching your backpack closer to yourself you walked closer with careful steps, your eyes scanning for that boy from before.

You'd seldom gotten to go to this park, but his tales of mischief with his organization enraptured your heart. You couldn't get his smiling face out of your head, and his adventurous stories. How you wished you could live a life like his. As soon as his visage made itself known to you, you couldn't help but light up, your eyes twinkling, as your feet sped up, your legs moving quicker as the boy seemed absorbed with a little performance he was making. It seemed like some comedic skit with a masked friend of his.

Not seeming to think much, you suddenly got to a pole, just so you could hear him. A few kids seemed to be annoyed by him, you could hear mutters calling him a liar, for a split second the checkerprinted boy seemed to have a sorrowful look in his eyes, a look that he hid rather well.

"Would I lie to you~?"

He spoke to the other kids, who scoffingly wandered off. Giving a chuckle, he started to dust off his uniform, his attention completely not upon you. But as he grew silent, a nervous feeling filled you, as you slid your little gift out of your backpack. Your eyes twinkled as you glanced back and forth at him and your gift, before suddenly making your way closer.

He seemed distracted, talking to a masked friend of his as you tried to get his attention.

"Um..."

You spoke as you ever so gently grasped his jacket, and tugged at it. Your face was filled with a reddish hue as your stared up at him, his head slowly turning and his eyes meeting your own.

"Nehehe~ Did you need something?"

He asked effortlessly, as you seemed to shrink down, your hands shaking as you held up the gift, your head turning down as though to avoid his gaze, and any discomfort he may show to you.

"I made this for you... I'm..." You said in a shaky tone. "I'm a really big fan, I admire you a lot, and I um..."

You wanted to say that you liked him, but all else you could get out was, "I wanna be able to be like you someday... Free, and able to have fun."

A slightly amused look crossed the boy's face, as he playfully poked you on the cheek.

"Aw that's adorable, it's fun to know I have such a cute fan, who likes me oh sooooo much~ Nehehe~"

He snickered, grabbing the gift and glancing at it amusedly, his hands undoing the bow, as he looked to see what it held inside. His pleased expression filled you with a cozy feeling deep inside, you sensed his smile brighten as he saw the contents of the bag, and you held in your happiness.

"Nooooow what can I give my biggest fan, as a thank you~?"

He asked playfully, moving in a bit closer, seeming especially bright to see such an affectionate gift, as he wrapped it back up, and with a forceful yet gentle grasp, took your hand in his own. Your mind went wild as you became the humanoid embodiment of a tomato, or at least thats how your face looked.

"I-I um! You don't have to thank me..." You squeaked out, as your body inadvertently pulled away from his own, but to this he leant closer to you, towering over your body with this positioning.

He smirked with amusement. "Well of course I have to thank you silly~" He teased, gently sliding the gift to the ground as he tilted your chin upward towards him. "An autograph hardly seems like a proper gift... Maybe a kiss?" He smirked as a cute gaspy noise escaped you a chuckle meeting his lips. "Hmmmmm~ But then you might have a heart attack, since you love me, soooooo much, nehehe~"

"I really don't need a thank y-"  
You tried to interject before he put a finger to your lips, shushing you, as you stared wide eyed up at him.

"Maybe I can take you on an adventure with me~" He spoke playfully as his grasp on you pulled free, causing you to stumble back, before regaining your footing.

"I'm not allowed on adventures..." You spoke nervously, "And I don't wanna pressure you..."

He let out a chuckle.

"I'm a supreme leader, I can find a way to bring you along on an adventure with me, nehehe~" He smirked as he lifted the gift, spinning away from you. "Things like if you're allowed or not, mean nothing to me~" The gift flew into the air as he exchanged it between his hands for his own amusement.

* * *

As you just barely got home in time, being sure to make the locks be exactly where they were before you left, you returned to your bed room.

Giggles rang through you as you daydreamed about how sweet he had been to you... You couldn't help but really like him, even if you were no doubt nothing but a fan to him. His talk about adventures sent your mind in a daze, but you were too smart to think he'd actually bring you on one.

As you made your way through the day it felt almost like a flash, there one moment, and it was night the next.

As you tried to drift off to sleep you could sense a heaviness above you, and as your eyes blinked open, you saw the boy from before hovering above you. His face was cupped in his hands as he stared at your sleepy face.

"Don't mind me~ It's cute to see my biggest fan sleeping." He teased as he looked down at you. "Who knows, maybe I'll have to kidnap you so I can see that face every night~" His soft voice filled your senses as he caused you to tense up, getting more and more nervous.

"I said we'd go on an adventure didn't I~"

"And who says an adventure should end?"

His lips gently pressed on your own as everything faded to dark once again.


End file.
